


Of Spies and Lies

by Kakushigo



Series: Slivers of a Mirror [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: Lieutenant James Hayes caught the eye of Major Malcolm Reed just before theUSS Defiantwas captured by Captain Forrest.  Of course, that wouldn't be the end of it.





	Of Spies and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/gifts).



> Very divergent from the Enterprise Mirror episodes, but keeps the spirit of the Mirror universe. About 42% is of my own creation, the other is taken from the Enterprise mirror episodes, and yet more is inspired by talks with Huntchaser.

For the most part, the MACOs keep away from the Starfleet officers.  They might be assigned to work together for the good of the Empire, but that doesn't mean they actually have to get along.   The laughing stock that is the armory officers keep an especially far distance, having gone through three Lieutenant Commanders already because of Major Reed's vitriolic temper and twitchy trigger finger.  The MACOs treat the armory as their personal domain and no one tries to stop them after a couple failed tries, which pleased Major Reed to no end.  So when he hears something that's most definitely not one of his MACOs making noise in the armory, he stalks off to investigate.  

Oddly enough, it's a 'fleeter alright.  And by the state of his uniform, an armory officer.  Malcolm grins and holsters his gun, he's gonna have fun with this unfortunate crew member.  It's pretty obvious they didn't get the memo that this was MACO territory.  Malcolm isn't quite sure what the man is doing down here and he doesn't much care, there's nothing important back here.  

He turns the man around, pinning the armory officer against the bulkhead.  Now he can see the ranking pips along the man's collar- a mere Lieutenant.  A mere Lieutenant with a bit of fire left in him, considering the fact Malcolm can feel a knife below his tactical vest. 

"Careful, you might hurt someone with that," Malcolm purrs into the Lieutenant's ear, not at all bothered by the knife pressed against him.

The Lieutenant glares right back at him.  "That's kind of the point.  Now get the hell off me, sir, I need to finish my work."

No other officer, not even one of Reed's own, would be as brazen as that and Malcolm clicks his tongue.  "I'm not sure you heard, but your kind aren't welcome here.  This is MACO territory, pet, and you shouldn't have wandered in."

"That's nice."  The Lieutenant's tone was completely unimpressed.  "Now let me go."  It's cute, how this one thinks it can get away.  Malcolm grabs his arm, twisting it until the Lieutenant drops the knife with a muffled yelp.  That threat removed, he takes some time to look over his pretty prey.  The man has hazel eyes and his nose had obviously been broken a time or two.  With his standard issue Starfleet jumpsuit, the Lieutenant also had on black gloves and shoes that gave the already tall man a little more height.  Malcolm ran a finger along the man's jaw, smirking when he saw his jaw tense.  With ease, he plucked the man's gloves off, dropping them to the floor.  The he raised the hands up, examining them in the light of the armory.  Nothing particularly interesting about them so Malcolm simply bit into the wrist of the man's left hand (the dominant hand, if the size difference was anything to go by).  The Lieutenant tried to tug his hand away, which just made Malcolm clamp down all that much harder and slam his forearm across the man's neck.

Malcolm pulled back, licking the blood from his teeth.  This Lieutenant tasted fantastic.  And the look of disgust on his face made the taste all that much sweeter.  Malcolm leaned in for another taste, this time at the man's neck but he didn't get much further then biting down before red alert sounded.  With a sigh, he pulled back watching the Lieutenant slump against the bulkhead.  

He pressed a final, forceful kiss on the man's lips, then turned and swaggered away.  Malcolm would have to ask for the man's name, he'd found his new favorite play thing.

* * *

 

The next couple of days are crazy in a way Malcolm doesn't appreciate, partially because it doesn't leave him much time to go looking for his Lieutenant.  Then they're aboard the _Defiant_ under Captain Archer, the Tholians have destroyed the _Enterprise_ and it's quite possible Malcolm has lost the most entertaining man he ever set eyes on.  His foul mood persists even after it's confirmed that several escape pods were recovered- mostly because of the 150 launched, only 40 or so were recovered.  The chances of one of them containing his pet are astronomical.  

Malcolm scans the few crew members they'd managed to rescue from the now destroyed _Enterprise_ NX-01.  He's pleased to see that Lieutenant Hayes made it (the name provided to him by one of his MACOs).  The two of them end up in a staring contest that only breaks when Captain Archer calls Malcolm away.  He goes, but not without a backward glance towards his Lieutenant.  He doesn't look like the rest of the crew who are still shell shocked by the destruction of the Enterprise at the hands of the Tholians.  It makes Malcolm want to shatter that mask of impassivity all the more.  He itches to go down there now and mess him up a little, but he has a job to do and he's going to do it well.

* * *

 

Malcolm woke up in the infirmary, Phlox standing by.  His chest hurt like hell and Malcolm was pissed that he'd been taken out by a Gorn, though at least he'd survived.  There'd be a few too many parties if he passed.  He sat up on the bed, glaring at the chart that rang and alerted Phlox about his patient's status.  Phlox bustled over and Malcolm glared at the alien, focusing all his ire on the Denobulan.  

"What's the ship's status?"  Malcolm demanded.  If he had to stay here, he needed to know the ship was alright.  

Phlox, used to treating Terrans, was hardly phased.  "We're fine.  We've met up with another ship and Captain Hoshi has taken command."  That meant Archer was dead, probably at Hoshi's own hand, Malcolm reasoned. 

The doors of the medbay opened, admitting a blue frocked crew member (Malcolm had a fondness for these future uniforms, though they hadn't protected him that well).  The change in uniform from standard jumpsuit meant it took Malcolm a second to recognize his Lieutenant Hayes.  Strange he wasn't in a redshirt, but the blue suited him.  "Phlox,"  Hayes addressed the Denobulan with a smile and Malcolm wanted to growl, he wanted that smile reserved for him, "I have that herb you requested."

"Thank you, Lieutenant.  Would you put it over there and come here to assist me?"  Phlox asked.  Hayes nodded politely and put the box down, coming to stand beside the Denobulan and not paying Malcolm any attention.  "Hold him down while I figure out how this dermal regenerator works." 

Oh, like hell Malcolm is staying here for that.  He goes to get off the biobed but is stopped but one of Hayes' arms.   Hayes is quite strong, something Malcolm wouldn't have guessed from their earlier interactions.  What else was the Lieutenant hiding?  Malcolm tested the man's grip and it held steady as Phlox healed him (a surprisingly painless procedure, Malcolm assumed the Denobulan hadn't had time to recalibrate the machine to heal and cause pain at the same time).

He had three more days in the medbay before he was allowed to return to normal duties and in that time he only saw Hayes once again, the man having obviously perfected hiding even on a ship that wasn't adequately staffed.  Not that it mattered, the USS _Defiant_ was more then adequate to deal with whatever protections the Empire and Emperor mounted, and the end of the month saw Captain Hoshi being crowned as Empress and Corporal Mayweather as her consort.  Really, Malcolm was quite proud of his MACO, that was an impressive leap in status for the boy and Hoshi would treat him well as long as he behaved.  If Hayes hadn't caught his eye, he might even be vying for Mayweather's spot, but consort didn't leave time for other persuits and Malcolm had his eye set on one in particular.

* * *

 

On Earth, the seat of the Empire shifted from Egypt to Japan under Hoshi's orders.  As the new General for the MACOs, Malcolm moved with it, purchasing an sprawling estate for himself.  He settled into his life here, living between his house and the Imperial Palace.  He saw most of his other crewmates in various positions, but Lieutenant Hayes was suspiciously absent.  Malcolm had plans to eventually hunt the man down, but they proved unneeded, since the Empress called him into audience with her.

Malcolm didn't know what she wanted, but he showed proper respect for Empress and bowed.

"Rise," she ordered and Malcolm stood, quietly assessing the throne room and the Empress herself.  "I want to reward you for your service, General Reed."  Empress Sato said while Travis was pressing light kisses into her throat.  "What is it that you desire?"

Malcolm was a man of many vices and quite proud of it, but right now there was only one thing he wanted.  "If it pleases you, your grace, I'd like to request one small thing as a token of your gratitude.  Aboard the _Enterprise_ NX-01 there was an armory officer by the name of James Hayes, rank Lieutenant.  I would like him."  He wondered how long that defiant streak of the Lieutenant's would last and how much fun he could have with him before that threshold was reached.  Malcolm and Dr. Phlox had made some marked improvements on the agony booth, though the only working model had been destroy with the _Enterprise_ NX-01, perhaps Malcolm could rebuild it with his pet in mind.

"It will be done."  The Empress promised and dismissed him.  

It was nearly a month after Malcolm made the request that he was once again called in for an audience with the Empress.  He hadn't forgotten his request, but he assumed it'd fallen to the wayside with more important things taking precedence.

"He belongs to Section 31, a security agency that reports to the throne and no one else."  The Empress said without preamble as soon as Malcolm was in the room, leaving Malcolm just a bit lost.  She gestured to her guards and the side doors to the throne room opened.  "Harris promised me he'd behave, but I thought I should take some precautions anyways."  A man was dragged in and Malcolm feasted his eyes on him, bound as he was in irons.  It was definitely Hayes, he had the same angry hazel eyes though his hair was now a dirty blond and he wore a black skin tight shirt and pants along with the same black gloves he remembered from the _Enterprise_.  No shoes either, and Malcolm thought that part of the look might be for security reasons as well.  His arms were chained in front of him and they were connected to his feet and neck.  All together, quite a pleasant image.  Malcolm would definitely have to get his pet a collar, it was simply a good look on him.  Malcolm stalked forward to inspect the merchandise, roughly cupping the man's chin and forcing him to open his mouth.  There was a bit of beard coming in and the short hairs pricked Malcolm's hands- once they got home that'd have to be one of the first orders of business.  He wanted his pet clean shaven.

"I own you now,"  Malcolm hissed.  Hayes shivered and it wasn't because he was cold.  

The Empress was slightly amused and carried on.  "Apparently, they don't really have names in Section 31.  Agent Harris simply referred to him as J24, you're welcome to do whatever you please with him, he's all yours."  She gestured again and those who'd led Hayes in disappeared again, chain lead hitting the floor with a dull thud.

It really was an exquisite gift and a permanent assurance of his loyalty.  Malcolm bowed to Hoshi.  "Thank you, my Empress.  Do you mind if I take him home now?"

"No, I have nothing more I need you to do today."

"You're most gracious, Empress Sato."  Malcolm bowed again, eyes never leaving his prize.  Properly dismissed, he grabbed the chain leading to J24's neck and pulled him along mentally impressed that despite his rough handling, J24 never lost his balance and never looked away from Malcolm.  Malcolm's driver was waiting for them in front of the Imperial Palace, holding the back door open for them.  Malcolm pushed J24 in before him and made sure the slave settled in the foot well.  It wasn't a size to accommodate him comfortably and he glared at Malcolm, a look Malcolm was getting very familiar with.  Malcolm pet his hair idly, pulling a water bottle of water from the bar inside his car.  He unscrewed the cap and offered the first sip to J24, who simply turned his head to the side.

Stubborn as hell.  Malcolm was pretty sure that'd be the first thing to go.  His pet would realize soon enough that stubbornness wouldn't serve him well.  Malcolm took a sip of his water and pet J24's hair idly.  He didn't mind the blond, but he much preferred the brunet who'd first challenge him.  Perhaps Malcolm would have to have it dyed.

Malcolm twisted a lock around his finger.  "What color is this naturally?"  J24 glared and didn't answer.

"I asked you a question," Malcolm growled, grabbing a fistful of J24's hair and pulling it.  "What is your natural hair color?"

For a second, Malcolm thought J24 would refuse him again, but his eyes dropped and he stated, "Brown, like when we first met."  Subservient and sweet wasn't a term Malcolm had thought to apply to J24 before, but it was cute.  Maybe once Malcolm had broken him, he'd keep him.  Certainly wasn't bad eye candy.  

Malcolm nodded, pleased with the obedience and released his hair, petting J24's cheek.  "There we go.  That wasn't so hard, now was it?"  J24 bared his teeth and Malcolm laughed.  Oh, yes, he'd have lots of fun with this.


End file.
